Para além do Inevitável
by littledark
Summary: Todos os dias eles lutam pela paz num mundo onde humanos, monstros e feiticeiros convivem...mas quando a mais desastrada agente do mundo chega ao Japão, irão eles sequer conseguir manter a ordem nos seus próprios corações? Crossover! Sumário dentro
1. Japão?

**JAPÃO????**

**Olá a todos! Bem, esta é mais uma fic minha mas um pouco diferente das a que estão habituados…Na verdade nasceu de uma brincadeira minha com umas amigas, por isso não sei bem como é que se vai passar, mas espero que gostem e que deixem reviews com a vossa opinião.**

**SUMÁRIO: Anina é uma talentosa agente secreta pertencente a uma organização governamental internacional que tem como objectivos combater perigosos assassinos, ladrões e monstros ou magos que tentam destruir o Mundo.**

**Mesmo assim, para Anina, isso é normal já que tem o apoio de todos os seus amigos e irmão. Mas quando o inesperado acontece e ela é transferida para o Japão, onde se vê desvalorizada e sem o apoio a que estava acostumada, Anina vai ser obrigada a lutar sozinha para provar o seu verdadeiro valor… Como se não bastasse vai ter como parceiro KAI HIWATARI, um prestigiado agente que a considera um estorvo.**

**Será que enquanto luta com criminosos ainda vai ter tempo para encontrar o seu grande amor?**

**As personagens de Beyblade vão aparecer no próximo capítulo. As deste são Crossover de InuYasha e CC Sakura. Alguma dúvida sobre os personagens ou história deles é só perguntar que eu tento esclarecer.**

**A história vai ser na sua maior parte narrada pelo ponto de vista da Anina. E acho que é tudo…**

_EM ITÁLICO: Pontos de vista_

Normal: Falas dos personagens

**AVISO:**

**Fic não aconselhada a pessoas com problemas de coração. Quem passar mal devido a ataques de riso perderá toda a razão caso leve a queixa a tribunal.**

**Aviso2 – Se possível evite beber ou comer enquanto lê para evitar sujar o teclado e monitor ou asfixiamentos. **

**Obrigada, a escritora agradece.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oi o meu nome é Anina Bazhedief, tenho cabelos negros ondulados que e passam a cintura e lindos olhos verdes esmeralda. Segundo as minhas amigas tenho um corpo perfeito e sou encantadora e divertida! Além disso sou muito feliz: tenho um namorado lindo, carinhoso e rico, enfim o melhor que podia desejar._

_A minha vida é perfeita!_

_Dou uma olhadela no espelho do elevador para o terceiro andar e inspiro fundo. Acho que estou pronta para um novo dia de trabalho. A porta abre-se e eu ainda estou a olhar para o espelho. O resultado é óbvio, ao virar-me para sair do elevador bato com a cara na porta do elevador que entretanto se voltara a fechar. Onde está o botão para abrir de novo?_

-Anina! Tudo bem? – _Quem me perguntou isso foi Sango. Tanto ela como a Rin (_**personagens de InuYasha**_) e a Kagome são as minhas melhores amigas. A Sango é apenas dois anos mais velha que eu e tem longos cabelos (ainda maiores que os meus!) mas muito lisos, com duas franjas mais curtas à frente e olhos e cabelos castanhos. Ela é muito bonita e tenho o maior orgulho nela!_

-Olá Sango. Tudo estaria óptimo se eu pudesse dormir mais um bocadinho! Que preguiça… _(estou a esfregar a minha cara, o importante é que ela não notou o que se passou!)_ E tu, como estás?

-Sango! Anina! Esperem por mim! - _desta vez era a Rin. Ela tem cabelos negros também mas um pouco ondulados e olhos castanhos. É a mais divertida de todas e, para infelicidade do noivo, adora pregar partidas. É meia desastrada e muito cómica e nós as duas somos o pesadelo de qualquer pessoa séria._

-Oi Rin. Atrasada como sempre! Tu e a Sakura **(trata-se da personagem Sakura de CC Sakura)** são sempre iguais.

-Eheh, nem tanto Sango. Eu só me atrasei porque estive a rever uns dados. Mas diz-nos Anina, como foi a tua missão ontem à noite? Aqueles traficantes deram-te trabalho?

_Ah, é verdade! Esqueci-me de contar uma coisa sobre mim…um grande segredo. Por detrás da máscara da social e conhecida presidente das corporações Taisho-Bazhedief, eu sou uma agente secreta! Isso mesmo, ouviram (ou melhor, leram) bem. Assim como a Rin, a Sango e a maioria dos meus amigos, nós pertencemos a uma entidade governamental secreta que tem como objectivo desmantelar organizações perigosas; lutar contra loucos que querem dominar o Mundo e coisas do género. De primeiro parece um pouco estranho, mas depois, acabamos por nos habituar._

-Foi muito fácil. Os traficantes nem souberam o que lhes aconteceu. Enquanto eu dava conta dos bandidos, a Sakura usou a carta escudo contra as balas e a carta fogo contra o Youkai líder. – _a Sakura é uma grande maga, dizem que a mais poderosa de todas e é japonesa. Veio para a Rússia numa missão especial, e nem eu sei qual é, o que, se querem a minha opinião, é uma grande injustiça! Ela é casada com um lindo mago, o Shaoran Li ( eu sei porque já vi fotos) e tem dois filhos lindos! Os dois viveram uma linda história de amor e ela é uma espécie de exemplo aqui na Rússia. **(ATENÇÃO: esta parte de Sakura é baseada na fic Sem Barreiras da Rosana)**_ – E a tua Sango? Soube que ontem tiveram trabalho.

-Ai Anina! – _Ao ver aquela carinha percebi logo que o problema tinha a ver com um certo homem que eu conheço - _A missão teria sido perfeita se o pervertido do teu irmão não tivesse perguntado à ladra de bancos se queria ter um filho com ele. Ai que ódio! – _Eu não disse? O meu irmão, o Miroku _**(outra personagem de InuYasha)**_, é um pervertido de primeira. Não pode ver uma mulher bonita sem resistir à tentação de lhe passar a mão ou de pedir se quer ter um filho com ele. Mas tirando isso é uma óptima pessoa, e muito bonito, o que causa o delírio da maioria das agentes e a raiva da Sango, que é a minha futura cunhada. O Miroku é mais velho que eu 4 anos e tem cabelos negros, apanhados num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis. Ele só não é presidente das nossas corporações porque não quer. _

- Tens de ter calma Sango. Tu e ele parecem a Kagome e o InuYasha! Expressam o vosso amor através de estalos – _disse a Rin enquanto se ria. O Inu, é um meio youkai de cabelos prateados e umas lindas orelhinhas de cão no topo da cabeça. Tem olhos dourados e é sem dúvidas dos homens mais cobiçados! Tão Lindo como ele, só o irmão, o Sesshoumaru (que tem longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados como o meio-irmão e uma marca em forma de meia lua na testa), ou Sesshy como todos os chamamos embora ele odeie. Os dois são os meus priminhos favoritos e andamos sempre juntos desde que eu me lembro! O Sesshy é o mais velho de todos nós e é o actual chefe da nossa organização, para grande infelicidade da Rin._

_Assim como o Sesshoumaru, o Inu, a Sango e o Miroku, eu também pertenço à elite mais secreta da associação. Ninguém, excepto nós sabe quais são as nossas missões. A Rin poderia pertencer a este grupo se não fosse o noivo, (o Sesshy) que não a deixa participar em quase nenhuma missão, o que a deixa furiosa e a faz rezar para que ele desista do cargo (o que é altamente improvável)._

_Como já devem ter percebido, no nosso mundo existe uma grande variedade de pessoas: humanos, magos, sacerdotisas, youkais e muito mais, e é claro que nem sempre se dão bem. Eu, embora a minha família tenha na sua maioria membros Youkai muito poderosos, sou quase humana, assim como o Miroku, e ninguém sabe explicar bem porquê. Provavelmente fomos influenciados pela parte humana da família. Deve ter sido um choque para o nosso clã: a minha mãe, Serena Taisho era irmã do pai do InuYasha e do Sesshoumaru e uma Youkai muito poderosa, enquanto o meu pai, um primo muito afastado, Alexei Taisho Bazhedief, também era bastante reconhecido. Acho que todos ficaram um pouco decepcionados comigo, já que o Miroku, embora humano, tem grandes poderes espirituais. Mas isso não quer dizer que me tenham posto de parte, muito pelo contrário! Contrataram os melhores professores de artes marciais para eu ficar ao nível das restantes crianças da família e fizeram-me treinar os meus (poucos) poderes de sacerdotisa. E acreditem, eu hei de conseguir ser muito poderosa! _

_Eu e a Sango estávamos a discutir a personalidade do meu irmão quando vejo a Rin parar, branca como a neve. Quando olhei para a frente, senti o meu coração parar também: isto não pode ser verdade! Não pode! O meu namorado: o suposto melhor namorado do mundo estava aos beijos com a Kikyou. Eu vou matá-los! Aos dois e ninguém me vai impedir! Em segundos, várias imagens de maneiras de matar e torturar passaram pela minha cabeça e só duas coisas me estavam a impedir de o fazer! Se pensaram que essas duas coisas são o meu coração e consciência, estão MUITO enganados! O que me estava a impedir eram a Sango e a Rin que me estavam a segurar com todas as forças. Foi enquanto eu me tentava livrar delas que o maldito, desgraçado e futuro cadáver Kouga sentiu o meu cheiro e se separou do vaso ambulante. Arr, que vontade de arrancar cada pelo daquela caudinha irritante! ( er…se eu me esqueci de dizer, o Kouga é um youkai completo, do tipo lobo. Tem cabelos negros apanhados num longo rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azuis claros e usa uma fita na testa. Ele é muito forte e acreditem, é uma pena para o Mundo que eu o vá MATAR e acabar com aquela beleza). Quanto à Kikyou, bem, ela era uma sacerdotisa bonita e simpática apaixonada pelo Inu que morreu num acidente de avião. O Inu tinha ficado muito mal, mas quando finalmente conheceu a Kagome e começou a amá-la o que é que acontece?? Uma estúpida bruxa fê-la renascer através de terra misturada com os seus ossos (beurk! Talvez o barro estivesse fora de validade, já que ela ficou arrogante, convencida, má, estúpida e um perigo para os namorados das OUTRAS! AI! COMO É QUE ELA SE ATREVEU??)_

-A-Anina? – _como é que ele se atreve a falar comigo? Ele devia estar aos meus pés, a implorar clemência por uma morte menos dolorosa do que a que eu estava a imaginar. Calma Anina, conta até 10…respira fundo…tenta não pensar em nada que envolva sangue e muita dor…1…2…- _Não é o que estás a pensar…-_ 8….Isto não está a resultar…concentra-te miúda! Não vais descontrolar-te… Não vais matar a Kikyou…Não vais matar a Kikyou…Talvez não mates a Kikyou…_

-É exactamente o que estás a pensar Anina, não é meu amor? – _Disse a megera enquanto se encostava mais ao desgraçado. _A_aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh , eu VOU MATAR A KKYOU! (Já devem ter reparado que mandei o meu auto-controlo ir ver se eu estou na esquina, não?) Arrastei a Sango e a Rin e atirei-me aquele monte de barro fora do prazo. A Sango e a Rin nunca tiveram hipóteses de me parar. Estou com tanta raiva que nem quinhentos agentes iriam conseguir! Atirei-me à bruxa maldita e arranhei-a e arranquei quantos cabelos consegui. Enquanto rebolava pelo chão a tentar esganar a minha inimiga, vi que a Sakura e a Kagome estavam muito surpresas a olhar para mim…bem, não era para menos, já que além de estar a lutar em pleno corredor, levava a Sango e a Rin arrastadas. Foi com grande satisfação que vi que em vez de me tentarem impedir, a Sango, a Rin, a Sakura e principalmente a Kagome (que para quem não sabe é a reencarnação da falecida sacerdotisa que eu estava prestes a mandar de vez para o inferno) lhe batiam o mais que podiam enquanto fingiam estar a tentar separar-nos. Estava prestes a dar-lhe o meu maior golpe quando fui "gentilmente" puxada pela gola da minha blusa como um gatinho pela mãe. Só há uma pessoa no mundo com a força e coragem de me fazer aquilo:_

-Sesshoumaru! Não é o que parece! _- Suponho que não fui muito convincente já que estava com um monte de cabelos da Kikyou na mão. –_Er_…- disse enquanto me tentava livrar das provas, ou melhor, cabelos da infeliz que estava estendida no chão_

-Todos, continuem a trabalhar. – _Ordenou enquanto me levava naquela posição constrangedora até ao gabinete. Vi o Kouga a olhar para a Kikyou preocupado, mas não me importei. A minha honra estava limpa e ele não se podia gabar de me ter visto chorar. Foi então que o meu primo me "atirou" para a poltrona e saiu do escritório com cara de caso e sem dizer uma palavra. Não demorou muito para o escritório ser invadido por um bando de curiosos._

-Anina, estás bem? – _Perguntou-me a Kagome. Ela estava com alguns arranhões e com o cabelo despenteado mas com um grande sorriso na cara (como quase todos). Não era novidade que as duas se detestavam, não por uma ser a reencarnação da outra, mas pelo Inu ter escolhido a minha amiga em vez dela_

-Claro que estou Kagome! Ela não tem força suficiente para me vencer!

- Acho que és a nossa heroína – _acrescentou a Sango a rir-se _– Todos tinham vontade de lhe bater, mas só tu tiveste coragem. Cá para mim foram as agentes japonesas que a enviaram para aqui com esperança de que ela morresse congelada!

-Coragem e motivo! Porque se eu apanho aquele maldito Kouga…- disse o meu maninho enquanto me abraçava. Meu Deus, os boatos espalham-se rápido! Então já todos sabiam do Kouga? – Estás triste maninha? – Respira Anina…mas respira BEM fundo! Desta vez o teu auto controlo tem de resultar! Afinal, para que fiz todas aquelas aulas de Yoga? (Hum…bem, na verdade só as fiz porque me enganei na sala do ginásio e tive vergonha de sair u.u'') Mas, mais importante que isso, eu DEVO entender a necessidade do meu mano querido ser lento relativamente a questões femininas (Na verdade não devo, mas preciso urgentemente de um motivo para não me matar e levar o Miroku comigo para o Inferno! Sim, Inferno! Para ser tão azarada, é óbvio que Deus não gosta de mim!). Afinal, era claro que estava triste! Há minutos atrás achava que não havia ninguém mais feliz do que eu e agora achava-me das mais desgraçadas do mundo.

-Não é preciso mano. E tu, Inu, também não faças nada que te possa prejudicar. Ele não merece. Na verdade, ele nem me merece a mim! - _Disse enquanto me tentava convencer disso_ - Além de que se alguém o matar, quero ser EU. Agora pensando bem, só de imaginar o Kouga a beijar um monte de barro…beurk, que nojo!- _disse enquanto me ria_

- Anina, eu não quero ser chata nem pessimista, principalmente porque concordo contigo mas…e agora? Sabes que lutas são PROIBIDAS aqui, seja porque motivo for. – _Mal a Rin acabou de falar, o Sesshoumaru entrou de novo no escritório e diga-se, não estava a gostar nada do sorriso dele. O meu primo nunca sorri. Pelo menos não daquela forma… Sabem aquele sorrisinho irritante que os mais velhos usam e que nos fazem sentir um arrepio na espinha e ter a certeza de que algo está mal? Pois, bem, era esse sorriso que ele tinha._

-Saiam todos. Agora. – _Falou ainda com aquele sorriso_. _Ok, estou completamente aterrorizada em ficar ali sozinha com ele. Iria torturar-me? Suspender-me? Ou pior: obrigar-me a pedir desculpas àquela vadia?_

_Bem, e cá estou eu, a pensar no meu futuro, que neste momento me parece muito negro, sentada na desconfortável poltrona a olhar para as costas do meu priminho com um copo de água com açúcar na mão. Já sabia que a minha situação não era das melhores, mas não ia desistir tão facilmente._

-Sesshy, priminho…eu estou inocente…aqueles cabelos não eram da Kikyou…qualquer um pode comprovar isso!

-Claro. – _a voz dele pareceu-me muito sarcástica -_ As câmaras de vídeo mostram isso mesmo. - _Malditas câmaras!_ _Devia tê-las partido antes de a atacar!_

-Mas ela estava aos beijos com o Kouga e provocou-me! - _Isto era a pura verdade, talvez o meu primo tivesse compaixão de mim…_

-Isso não é motivo e sabes muito bem disso. A Kikyou ficou muito ferida e foi parar à enfermaria…- _iria morrer? Por favor, digam-me que sim! -_ Não, não vai morrer Anina. - _Bolas, sou assim tão transparente?_ – Portanto, tive de tomar uma decisão drástica._ Pronto, era agora. Estava à espera de ver flashes de toda a minha vida como nos filmes, mas não aconteceu nada. Apenas fiquei ali, de olhos fechados e a rezar a todos os santos que conheço. Por favor Meu Deus, eu só estava a tornar este mundo um mundo melhor! Um Mundo sem traidores, sem vasos da pior categoria, enfim! Um paraíso para a humanidade! Será pecado?_

-Estive a confirmar uma coisa com a sede japonesa – _o que é que isso tem a ver comigo? –_ Eles disseram-me que estavam com falta de bons agentes. Tinham tido várias baixas e vários agentes estavam em missões internacionais. – _Seria verdade? Saltei da minha cadeira e abracei o Sesshy com todas as minhas forças!_

-Ah Sesshy! Eu não devia ter pensado tão mal de ti! Obrigada, obrigada! – _Exclamei ainda abraçada ao meu primo. No entanto, ele apenas me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida, parecendo totalmente confuso. Teria sido por eu ter dito que pensei mal dele?_

-Nunca pensei que ficasses tão contente_… – porque é que ele está a olhar para mim com aquela cara?_

-Como não poderia ficar contente se vais mandar a Kikyou de volta para o Japão? – _ei, porque é que ele caiu?_

-Acho que não entendeste bem…TU vais ser transferida para o Japão. – _tictac tictac tictac…_

-Ja-Ja—Japão? – _a última coisa que senti foi o chão frio_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ai! – _que coisa molhada e fria era aquele na minha cara? Água? Água…o meu cérebro estava a tentar lembrar-se de alguma coisa importante…Kikyou…Sesshoumaru! Espera aí…não pode…vou contar até 3 e quando abrir os olhos vou estar na minha caminha quentinha…1, 2, 3 Abri os olhos e ao contrário de ver a minha cama, vi os longos cabelos prateados do Sesshoumaru_

-SESSHOUMARU! Eu odeio-te! Seu traidor - _é impressão minha ou o edifício tremeu? _– TU NÃO PODES FAZER ISTO! ALÉM DE SER UMA DAS TUAS MELHORES AGENTES SOU TUA PRIMA! P-R-I-M-A! OUVISTE BEM?

-Em primeiro lugar, não só posso, como já fiz, em segundo, é precisamente por seres uma boa agente que vais. Até porque vai fazer-te bem descontrair e conhecer pessoas e lugares novos. Encara isto como umas mini-férias. Partes quinta-feira. – _e dizendo isto pôs-me fora do escritório e fechou-me a porta na cara sem me deixar dizer um mas. Quando me voltei estava a agência em peso a olhar para mim na expectativa. Devia estar com uma óptima figura: arranhada, despenteada, pálida, molhada e com os olhos abertos. Ouvi-me balbuciar:_

- Fui transferida… – _engoli em seco _– para o Japão – _e corri até ao elevador. Isto não pode ser verdade, simplesmente não pode._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quinta – feira**

_E então, aqui estou eu no aeroporto. De pouco valeram as ameaças, queixas e testemunhos tanto meus, como do meu irmão ou de todos os outros. Para o Sesshoumaru a decisão já estava tomada e ele não volta atrás._

_Ontem fizeram-me uma festa surpresa de despedida e eu não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem todos eles…trago comigo algumas das minhas coisas porque o resto já foi enviado para a minha nova casa. _

_A Sango, a Kagome e a Rin, assim como o meu mano e os meus primos estão aqui. Vai ser tão difícil estar longe deles, principalmente do Miroku. Ainda nem parti e já estou com saudades._

-E então não te preocupes, eu tomo conta dos negócios. - _garantiu-me pela milésima vez_

-Eu sei Miroku. Já me disseste isso.

-Vamos ter saudades tuas. - _Disse a Rin que estava à beira das lágrimas assim como eu_

- Cuida-te bem e se houver algum problema avisa-me. Tens mesmo a certeza de que não queres que eu mate o lobo fedido? _– Perguntou-me O InuYasha com as orelhinhas baixas. Ai, que vontade de as apertar! E pela primeira vez na vida, ele aproximou-se e deixou-me apertá-las com toda a força, enquanto eu me atirava contra os seus lindos cabelos. _

-Tenho. – _disse quando me separei dele. Ouvi uma voz irritante anunciar a proximidade do voo e senti o desespero tomar conta de mim_ – Sesshy, por favor! Pensa bem, ainda vamos a tempo! – _implorei_

-É verdade! Por favor Sesshoumaru! Deixa-a ficar! - _era a Kagome quem falava, já que a Sango não conseguia parar de chorar. Olhei esperançosa para os olhos dourados e figura imponente do meu primo, mas ele apenas me abraçou e disse que eu era a sua prima favorita. De que me adiantava? Ia mandar-me embora!Rica forma de demonstrar o seu amor por mim! Voltaram a chamar os passageiros daquele voo. Meu Deus, como eu quero ficar… Talvez se eu me atrasasse e perdesse o voo… Não, até eu sabia que isso era impossível. Dei um abraço muito forte na Sango, que tinha sido a minha melhor amiga de sempre e quando me despedi da Kagome, ela sussurrou-me:_

-Ouvi dizer que a Kikyou vai precisar dumas plásticas. - _Sorri um pouco. Não tinha notícias da Kikyou nem do Kouga desde aquele dia. Abracei e dei um forte beijo no meu irmão._

-Toma, isto é para ti.- _Disse-me ele entregando-me um envelope com alguma coisa rectangular lá dentro -_ Dá-nos notícias.

-Obrigada Vou ter saudades vossas. Até de ti seu traidor – _disse emocionada para o Sesshy e olhando-os pela última vez. Dirigi-me para o avião enquanto lágrimas quentes escorriam pela minha cara. Depois do avião ter descolado, abri finalmente o envelope. Lá dentro estava nada mais, nada menos do que uma cassete de vídeo com um bilhete escrito pelo meu irmão:_

"Quando estiveres desanimada, vê isto. "

_Não precisava de mais nada: sabia perfeitamente o que era: uma gravação da minha luta contra a Kikyou. _

_É, talvez não fosse o fim, mas sim o começo._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FIM!**

**ALGUÉM: **E…acção!** – As luzes focam-se numa cadeira voltada de costas para o público, que se vira repentinamente.**

**-**Oi! Daqui a littledark e bem vindos às gravações da minha nova fic! Admirados com a mudança?? Ihih, bem, espero que tenham gostado…

**PRODUTOR:** Estamos a ficar sem tempo! Despacha-te lá! Hunf, principiantes

**LITTLEDARK com olhar mortal para o produtor:** Hum…bem, então resumindo: neste espaço vamos ter algumas entrevistas com os vários personagens das fics, a escritores e a colaboradores assim como o agradecimento às reviews de pessoas não cadastradas.

Por isso, vamos começar com os nossos personagens do anime InuYasha. Primeiro, o único, o lindo, o amado: Mirokuuuuuuuuuu! **_palmas. Entra o monge pervertido que começa a mandar beijos para o público _** E não nos vamos esquecer do grande protagonista do anime! O deslumbrante e nervosinho InuYashaaaaaaaa**_ainda mais palmas e desmaios da plateia feminina_ **Seguido do poderoso, frio Deus Grego: SESSHOUMARUU**!!!!_gritos e histerismo das mulheres presentes .Depois de acalmada a plateia, sentam-se os 3 em poltronas caídas sabe-se lá de onde._** – Vamos começar…vocês os três são os homens da vida da Anina (interpretada por mim, claro…sim querida, dou autógrafos no fim) na fic, não é verdade?

**MIROKU:** Isso mesmo. E eu interpreto o irmão mais velho da Anina, um rapaz lindo, rico, esperto , forte,…

**LITTLEDARK com gota gigante: **Miroku, passa essa parte ou não saímos daqui…

**MIROKU:** Oh…pronto. Eu também sou um agente de elite e a minha especialidade é quebrar barreiras mágicas e entrar em sistemas informáticos. Tal como a minha irmã não demonstro qualquer sinal de ser um Youkai, o que é um grande mistério para a nossa família…mas isso só me torna mais bonito…Estou a adorar trabalhar aqui! São todos muito simpáticos, as personagens são bonitas e posso passar a mão nelas! Ah, e ainda me pagam para estar aqui!! Claro…que é uma pena seres minha irmã, já que assim não posso passar a mão em ti durante as gravações …

**SANGO histérica no meio da plateia:** TU O QUÊ??

**MIROKU:** Eheh…brincadeirinha Sango…**_esconde-se atrás do InuYasha_**

**LITTLEDARK:** n.n'' Bem, parece que o Miroku não sofreu nenhuma mudança de personalidade durante a fic**_…afastando-se um pouco da cadeira do Miroku, pelo sim pelo não_** E quanto a vocês? O que estão a achar do vosso papel?

**INUYASHA:** Feh, o meu papel é uma seca! Eu é que devia ser o personagem principal porque EU sou o mais forte…

**SESSHOUMARU:** Bem que podes sonhar…não passas de um meio-youkai imundo.

**INUYASHA:** O QUÊ?? Sesshoumaru, seu maldito! Ainda por cima andas com uma humana na fic! Ainda por cima és pedófi…

**LITTLEDARK:** K-chan!!!

**KAGOME no meio da plateia e com os olhos vermelhos:** InuYaha…SENTA_!** InuYasha dá com tudo no chão**_

**LITTLEDARK:**Assim está melhor. Relembro que a RIN já não é nenhuma criança** _olhar venenoso para InuYasha_** Bem, passemos o papel do InuYasha por agora. E quanto a ti Sesshoumaru-sama? Que tal seres o meu primo mais velho e presidente da nossa agência Russa?

**SESSHOUMARU pensando:** Hum…claro que é óbvio que ia ser eu o presidente…claro que eu preferia dominar o Mundo, mas dominar aquele bando de idiotas já é um bom começo **_ riso nervoso de toda a plateia_** Ah, e estou a gostar do meu papel como primo da Anina. E já estou habituado a tomar conta de crianças órfãs **_olha para a Rin _**Ah! E ela é bem mais útil que o imbecil do meu meio-irmão. **_que por sinal já se conseguiu levantar _**

**INUYASHA:** Feh…tu é que és um imbecil. Ah e por falar em imbecis, porque é que aquele lobo fedido entra na fic?? **_apontando para um pontinho na plateia que se levanta e é aplaudido _** E ainda por cima é teu namorado, hein**_??olha-me com um ar muito suspeito…acho que ele ainda está sob o efeito do papel de "primo protector" _**

**KOUGA:** E qual é o problema seu cara de cachorro?? Eu acho a Anina muito bonita e não me importo nada de ser o namorado dela na fic! Mas é a Kagome que eu amo na vida real! **_Coro de assobios. Kagome cora com a declaração em directo e InuYasha fica vermelho de raiva_**

**KIKYOU aparece no palco numa cadeira de rodas, cheia de arranhões, cabelos no ar e pernas e braços engessados: **InuYaha! Não ligues a essa rapariga! Fica antes comigo!

**LITTLEDARK:** Kikyou? Mas o que estás aqui a fazer?? **_ fala mais baixo para um dos câmara-men_** Ela não estava internada??

**KIKYOU: **Estava, mas consegui sair! Posso estar morta, mais ainda sou uma Miko **sacerdotiza**

**LITTLEDARK:** Bolas, eu sabia que devia ter batido com mais força!

**KIKYOU:** O QUÊ?? EU EXIGO UMA INDEMNIZAÇÃO! Já viram como eu estou?? Uma morta já nem pode repousar em paz neste país! E pensava que ia ter uma dupla nas cenas violentas!

**LITTLEDARK: **Kikyou, querida, está tudo dentro do contrato, por isso, nada de reclamações. Estás a ver? Estas letras miudinhas…e altamente suspeitas **saco de uma lupa **A actriz aceita representar todo o tipo de papeis. Estão incluídas cenas de violência extrema, morte dolorosa, quedas em rios de crocodilos, etc e etc. Tudo nos conformes…por isso…bye-bye! **_Aparece um gorila., digo, segurança que a arrasta pelos cabelos para fora do estúdio_ -**Agora que já nos livramos da mosca-morta, podemos passar à nossa próxima convidada! A única, a bela: MAYLENE ANGEL!!!!!!!**_plateia masculina vai ao rubro ao ver aparecer a revisora. Maylene vem com um vestido curtinho azul (a condizer com os olhos) e os longos cabelos soltos. Olha para o público, dá uma voltinha e manda um beijo para todos _**

**ALGUÉM NO MEIO DO PÚBLICO(DALI):** Maylene! Amo-te, casa comigo!

**OUTRO ALGUÉM (Orlando Bloom):** Nem pensar, ela é MINHA ex-mulher, ouviste??Nós já temos uma filha e tudo! Vai ANINA! ACABA COM ELES FILHA!!

**LITTLEDARK:** n//n Claro papá! E então, mamã, digo, May-chan, como está a ser revisar esta fic??

**MAYLENE:** ORLANDO!! **_desata a acenar para o ex-marido_** Estou aqui! Estás a ver, eu sempre disse que ia ter carreira no cinema! **_todos com muitas gotinhas, embora a plateia masculina ainda se esteja a babar_** Acaba com o maldito que traiu a nossa filha! Mas não sejas muito bruto querido! Ele tem de estar recuperado pelo menos para…**_pega num bloco escondido atrás do vestido_** …hum…o mês que vem!

**KOUGA:** t.t Mas eu não fiz nada…só o que estava no guião! E ainda fiquei a cheirar a barro e cadáver!

**ORLANDO: **Desculpas, hein? **_saca da espada_**

**DALI: **MAY! Se eu acabar com o Kouga antes dele casas-te comigo??

**MAYLENE:** Hum…Vou pensar no assunto! Mas primeiro acaba com ele! D

**LITTLEDARK:** Mãe…a fic…u.u''

**MAYLENE: **Fic? Ah, fic! Oh, está a ser muito divertido! Principalmente porque eu vou entrar. Além de que adoro estas partes cómicas. Ah, e sem contar com os gatinhos que vão aparecer…

**ORLANDO E DALI: **O QUÊ??

**KOUGA:** Uma oportunidade!! Adeus Kagome! Não te aproximes muito desse cara de cachorro! Bye-bye Anina-chan! Espero voltar a contracenar contigo!

**ORLANDO: **O quê???Que intimidade é essa? DEIXA A MINHA FILHA EM PAZ! **_saca da espada _**

**INUYASHA**: Apoiado! Não toques na minha prima, digo, patroa!E deixa A MINHA KAGOME fora disso!**_Saiem a correr atrás do Kouga_**

**DALI: **Ei! O Kouga é meu!! Maylene, amo-te!!!**_(corre atrás deles também)_**

**MAYLENE acenando com um lenço: **Boa sorte para todos! Defendam a honra da minha filha! Ah…e da Kagome ⌐⌐ mas isso também não importa muito…

**KAGOME: **O quê?

**LITTLEDARK:** t.t O meu convidado…o meu actor…o meu paiiiii! Até um futuro padrasto?? Porquê??Porquê comigo? Porquê no meu programa?? _**desata a chorar** _

**PRODUTOR:** ii a minha fama…o meu sucesso…

**LITTLEDARK:**Sniff, bem, May dás-nos a honra de fazer o resumo?

**MAYLENE:** Claro! Bem, então aqui vai:

A Anina é uma agente de elite muito conhecida mas um bocadinho…bem…distraída n.n''. Ela tentou acabar com a raça da vac, urrum, Kikyou quando a viu aos beijos com o namorado, mas o seu primo, Sesshoumaru (presidente da organização) parou-a antes de ela conseguir acabar o serviço. Agora ela vai ser transferida para o Japão.

Como todos os agentes ela tem uma vida dupla: é a presidente de parte das corporações Taisho-Bazhedief desde que os pais morreram, embora ainda seja muito nova. Adora a sua família (principalmente o irmão e os dois primos, que sempre cuidaram dela) e a sua melhor amiga é a Sango (que por sua vez é namorada do seu irmão). Ela é uma rapariga muito querida e engraçada que vai passar por situações hilariantes!

**LITTLEDARK: **Obrigada May-chan! Uma outra novidade nesta fic é que vão haver inscrições! Só têm de preencher os dados indicados no fim do cap e enviarem-me na review. Volto a relembrar que as personagens de Beyblade aparecem no próximo capítulo. Bem, e é tudo por hoje. Sim, o nosso tempo está a chegar ao fim. Vamos acabar com os agradecimentos a: **Maylene Angel,** a minha querida revisora (obrigada por teres aceite o convite!); à **Rô** (Rosana, que juntamente com a fantástica Família Kinomoto me tem inspirado e que escreveu a hilariante trilogia SEM BARREIRAS de CCSAKURA) e a todos os** leitores e amigos da FANFICTION! **Não se esqueçam dos reviews!!!! Sayonara! **_caiem as cortinas embora se veja o Kouga a ser perseguido pelo Orlando, InuYasha e pelo Dali. _**Uff, ainda bem que ele tem dois fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas nas pernas, se não ficava sem actor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**INSCRIÇÕES:**

**Se te quiseres escrever na fic, na tua review escreve:**

**-O nome da personagem;**

**-A aparência (cor dos olhos, roupa, cabelo, altura, etc);**

**-Personalidade (gostos, modo de pensar, etc.)- Atenção, esta parte pode ser mudada dependendo do papel da personagem da fic. Mas eu aviso antes, não se preocupem;**

**-Características especiais (Nacionalidade, modalidades praticadas, habilidades, características que a tornem especial, poderes, uma pequena biografia, etc.) –Também pode ser mudada;**

**-O Par (quem gostariam que fosse o vosso par na fic, caso queiram um. Devem dizer o nome e o anime a que pertence. Se quiserem criar vocês um par, enviem-me a descrição ok? Ah, e o Kai, o Hiro e o Ray não estão disponíveis!)**

**-O Papel (ATENÇÃO! Esta parte é muito importante pois nem todas as personagens podem ser boas ou más. Também nem todas podem ser agentes. Algumas podem ser vítimas ou ajudantes. De qualquer modo, agradecia se me enviassem o papel que queriam que a personagem desempenhasse POR E-MAIL ou através do meu PROFILE para não estragar a surpresa)**

**Eu depois tento falar com vocês para acertarmos as coisas. Ah, e como é óbvio, as personagens não vão poder aparecer todas ao mesmo tempo. A fic vai ter várias fases e elas vão aparecendo, dependendo de cada missão (que pode ser em vários cantos do mundo, daí que os vossos OC'S não tenham de ser todos japoneses ou russos!)**

**Mts beijos e FELIZ ANO NOVO!!! Ah, e se me querem deixar mesmo feliz deixem uma review! **


	2. Chegando a Tóquio

**Chegando a Tóquio…**

"Quando estiveres desanimada, vê isto. "

_Não precisava de mais nada: sabia perfeitamente o que era: uma gravação da minha luta contra a Kikyou._

_É, talvez não fosse o fim, mas sim o começo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Olhei mais uma vez pela janela do táxi que me levava à minha nova casa, talvez há procura de algo familiar. Suspirei fundo e apertei o bilhete do meu irmão com força. Isto parecia tão irreal! Só havia uma pergunta na minha cabeça: O que fazia eu ali? Não era eu quem lá devia estar…eu só reagi às provocações da Kikyou. Sejam sinceros: não fariam o mesmo que eu? E se ela morresse, seria uma dádiva para a Humanidade. Deixei as minhas lágrimas caírem livremente. Nunca gostei de chorar com alguém a ver-me. Até o Miroku só me viu chorar algumas vezes, mas aqui, no Japão, não há motivos para não deixar as lágrimas caírem livremente. _

_O carro parou e o motorista disse que tínhamos chegado. Limpei os olhos e saí. À minha frente estava um enorme prédio. Quando digo enorme é porque é MESMO enorme! Devia ter uns 70 andares no mínimo, aliás, como todos os outros edifícios dos arredores. Meu Deus, esta gente não tem vertigens? Paguei o táxi e o porteiro ajudou-me a levar o resto das minhas coisas._

-Chegámos senhorita. 8º Direito.

_Os meus olhos devem ter ficado do tamanho de pratos quando vi o meu apartamento. Nunca que na minha vida estaria à espera ser tão grande e tão lindo! Corri até á varanda e admirei a paisagem. Embora não fosse tão bonita como a que eu via na Rússia, não consegui deixar de sentir um friozinho de excitação! Uma nova vida… _

_Talvez não seja tão mau ficar aqui…vou fazer como o Sesshy disse, fingir que são umas mini-férias. Afinal, não tenciono ficar muito tempo mesmo…_

_Mal desfiz as minhas malas (a maioria delas pelo menos), a primeira coisa que fiz foi pegar no telemóvel e ligar para a Sango._

- Daqui fala a Sango. Quem é?

-SAAANGOOOOOOOOOOO! É a Anina!

-Anina? Já chegaste? Está tudo bem? O apartamento é bonito? As pessoas foram simpáticas? As…

-Sango, está tudo bem…n.n" Acabei de chegar e o apartamento é lindo! Acreditas que o prédio tem uns 70 andares? Felizmente estou no 8º!Quanto às pessoas ainda não tive tempo de conhecer muita gente.

- Ai Anina, ainda não acredito que o Sesshoumaru te mandou embora. Ele não tinha esse direito! Mas não te preocupes, eu vou assegurar-me de que ele se vai aperceber do erro que cometeu e ir buscar-te pessoalmente. - _eheh, algo me diz que o Sesshy vai sofrer…_

-Eu sei…e o Miroku, está aí? E os outros?

-Estão todos aqui. Eu vou passar-lhes…

**(duas horas depois)**

-Sim, eu vou cuidar-me, beijos. - _Quando olhei para o relógio quase caí! Tinha passado as últimas duas horas numa chamada para a Rússia. Acho que vou precisar trabalhar muito para pagar a conta do telefone…é melhor não ligar mais._

**(5 minutos depois…)**

_Ok, eu sei que prometi não fazer mais chamadas, mas o que é que vocês faziam no meu lugar? Eu vou morrer de tédio e tenho saudades de ouvir as vozes deles. E se eles se esquecerem de mim? Ou se aparecer alguma nova agente que os faça preferirem a ela em vez de mim? Ligo…mas a chamada deve ficar cara…não ligo…mas e se acontecer alguma coisa a um deles? Ligo… a tarifa internacional…não ligo…mas e se me trocarem por uma estúpida qualquer? LIGO!-_ Está, Sesshy? Sou eu outra vez…

_Bem, e foi assim que passei o resto da minha noite…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Estava a correr na neve e conseguia ver os palácios de Moscovo, os grandes parques e as árvores cheias de neve, tal como fazia quando tinha 4 anos. De repente, não estava mais sozinha: ia de mãos dadas com o meu irmão e senti o Sesshy pegar em mim ao colo e agarrei-me o pescoço dele. Foi nessa altura que uma horrível bruxa apareceu no lugar do meu priminho e arranhou-me com as suas enormes unhas negras. Gritei e consegui soltar-me, mas o Miroku tinha desaparecido e em vez de ver aquele linda paisagem dei por mim no meio de uma estrada movimentada, cheia de altos edifícios monstruosos que pareciam cercar-me. Olhei para a frente e vi um enorme camião a vir na minha direcção conduzido pela mesma bruxa que antes me tinha agarrado e tal como todas as bruxas malvadas, dava gargalhadas arrepiantes. Tentava correr, mas os meus pés não se mexiam, fechei os olhos e esperei o choque: ia morrer naquele inferno._

_**TUMB**_

_Ah! Quem tinha mandado pôr ali o chão? Nota mental: comprar um tapete fofinho só para o caso de a Kikyou decidir estragar os meus sonhos de infância e aparecer como serial killer! Mesmo sabendo que tinha sido só um pesadelo, não consegui evitar passar as mãos pelo meu corpo e ver se estava inteira. Estava… peguei no telemóvel e marquei o número do Sesshy. _

-Por favor Anina, diz-me que não és tu… – _respondeu-me uma voz mal-humorada._

- Ih, que mau humor logo pela manhã, hein priminho…

-Anina, são duas da manhã! – _oops, fuso horário…_

-Er, pensei em ligar-te para te dar os bons dias…

-Mas tu ligas de 10 em 10 minutos. Não tens nada para fazer, como por exemplo, trabalhar?

-AHHHHHHHHHH! TRABALHO!

-Por favor, diz-me que não estás atrasada no teu primeiro dia… Eu disse que tu eras responsável e não quero que eles pensem que todos os agentes russos são como tu

-Não, não estou. Faltam 15 minutos. Xauzinho Sesshy, e manda desejos de morte rápida ao Kouga. Bye-bye!

_Meu! Tinha-me esquecido que hoje era o meu primeiro dia como agente secreta em Tóquio! Tenho de me despachar ou vou chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia!_

_Tomei um duche rápido e vesti a primeira roupa que encontrei. Depois de estar mais ou menos pronta peguei numa maçã e corri pela porta fora, tinha 10 minutos para chegar. Se estivesse na Rússia e tivesse o meu lindo descapotável preto seria fácil: iria a 100 km/h e o assunto estaria resolvido, mas gente: eu estou em Tóquio e as estradas são mais movimentadas que um formigueiro (ok, não me perguntem de onde tirei isto) e o meu carro ainda não chegou, por isso vou ter de ir de táxi! O que é que eu fiz para merecer isto?_

_Felizmente Deus ouviu-me e enviou-me um anjo na forma de taxista –_ Para esta morada e o mais rápido que conseguir! – _Exigi enquanto me atirava para dentro do carro. Maldita altura em que o disse! Passei os últimos 8 minutos a rezar e a gritar sempre que via um poste ou algum pobre inocente que se metia à frente do táxi! Era um apenas uma questão de minutos, ou talvez segundos para eu morrer num acidente! O Sesshy vai ficar com remorsos por me ter enviado para esta cidade de loucos! _

_Pus um pé fora do táxi ainda meia enjoada. Livra… aquele homem é um perigo para a humanidade! Foi por pouco que não beijei o chão quando parámos. Pelo menos tinha chegado a tempo. Faltava exactamente 1 minuto para as 7 horas. Se me estão a perguntar se não acho muito cedo, a resposta é SIM! Meu Deus, enfrentava loucos psicopatas e ainda tinha de acordar tão cedo? Ninguém merece…ou melhor, eu não mereço._

_Entrei no prédio e dirigi-me ao elevador. Hum… a sede principal é no 10º piso. Esperei calmamente que a porta do elevador abrisse, não me ia arriscar a voltar a dar lá com a cabeça! Quando a porta finalmente se abriu dei por mim a olhar para uma sala repleta de agentes! Meu, e ainda dizem que têm falta de pessoal…devem haver muitos crimes em Tóquio! Confusão: mais que muita! Eram pessoas a entrar, pessoas a sair…a entrar…a sair…acho que vou ficar tonta Pelo menos ninguém ia dar por mim…sabem quando vocês dizem uma coisa e acontece o contrário? Pois bem, aconteceu exactamente isso: mal eu pus um pé fora do elevador o silêncio instalou-se e todos os olhares vieram para mim. Resisti à tentação de mandar umas piadas do género: eu sei que sou bonita, mas podem fechar a boca… Mas eu estou muito nervosa! _

_Contar até 10! Contar até 10!! É, eu sei que normalmente não dá resultado, mas pelo menos posso dizer que tentei. Sango, Miroku, Sesshy, Inu! Onde é que vocês estão? Tentei controlar-me para não gritar e correr de novo para dentro do elevador, mas com uma força de vontade que não me lembro de ter, continuei o meu caminho e forcei um sorriso. Ai, aquele elevador ainda está perto, tentadoramente perto…posso sempre voltar…Não! Eu vou conseguir! Relaxa Anina! Uma daquelas mirones veio na minha direcção. Tinha cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e olhos igualmente castanhos. Devia ser alguns anos mais velha do que eu._

-Olá, és nova por aqui? – _Daahhhh! Vocês costumam olhar assim para as pessoas que já conhecem? _- O meu nome é Tachibana Hilary. Prazer

-Bazhedief Anina. - _Disse meia assustada. Aquelas pessoas não podiam ser normais. No entanto, ela era a primeira pessoa que eu conhecia, por isso tentei ser simpática_ – Sou nova aqui. Fui transferida. - _Vi a curiosidade na cara de todos, mas não esclareci o motivo da minha transferência._ - Olha, podias dizer-me onde é a sala do presidente? – _Perguntei._

-O gabinete do Hiro-kun? Claro, anda comigo. – _que alívio! Parecia que o interesse sobre a minha pessoa tinha desaparecido e todos voltaram a falar animadamente._

_Segui a Hilary pelos corredores e vi um grupo de homens lindos, bem na minha frente_

-Esperem só até ver! O meu novo parceiro vai ser melhor que o Tyson…também não é preciso muito para isso**. (Risos) **Só espero que ele me consiga acompanhar – _quem falava assim era um homem de cabelos em dois tons de azul que estava de costas para mim, portanto não lhe pude ver o rosto._

-É o Kai-kun.- _Esclareceu a Hilary_ - É o melhor e dos mais bonitos agentes daqui. Está à espera do novo parceiro, um agente de elite.

-Que engraçado! Eu também sou da elite. - _Esperava que ela se surpreendesse mas ela simplesmente riu (RIU!!! )e depois olhou-me amigavelmente._

-Não sejas tonta Anina! Não precisas de dizer isso para teres novos amigos. Ainda és tão nova e tão delicada que é impossível seres uma.

_EU? Delicada? Deu-me uma enorme vontade de lhe mostrar a gravação do Miroku…sempre queria ver se me ia continuar a achar delicada. Hnf, espera só para veres. Continuámos a andar até chegarmos a uma área deserta. Quando ia a atravessar a esquina do corredor alguém bateu contra mim com muita força e fez-me ir ao chão. Esperei um pedido de desculpas ou uma palavra amigável, mas o homem (sim, era um) homem, de longos cabelos azuis-claros presos num rabo-de-cavalo, estava mais interessado em apanhar os papéis que se tinham espalhado no chão._

-Olha lá, não vês por onde andas? _– perguntei mal humorada. Ainda não me esqueci de que não acreditam que seja forte_

-A-Anina…

-Agora não Hilary! Eu não sei o que é que vocês entendem como boa educação, mas eu não acredito que seja normal andarem aos encontrões uns aos outros! – _ei, porque é que a Hilary me estava a fazer sinais? É melhor não olhar ou ainda tenho um ataque de riso_ – Arram, pelo menos podias pedir desculpas ou ter-me ajudado a levantar! – _mais sinais esquisitos…_

-O que é que se passa Hilary? - _começo a pensar que a minha única amiga aqui no Japão tem algum problema…_

-A-Anina…ele é o…

-Hiro-kun – _apresentou-se o homem. Hiro…Hiro…onde é que eu já tinha ouvido esse nome antes?_ – Mas também me podes chamar por Sr. Presidente – _disse irónico. Oh não! Oh NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO NÃO!!! Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa de muito mau numa outra vida! Acabei de gritar com o meu chefe!! ii Se o Sesshy descobre, ele mata-me!_ – De qualquer maneira peço muitas desculpas. Importas-te de me acompanhar? Ah, e Hilary-san, chama o Kai sim? – _Chamar o Kai? Porque não chamar a agência toda? Vou ser torturada…e o tal Kai e o parceiro dele vão ajudá-lo a vingar-se! _

-Sim senhor!- _disse ela divertida. Isso, ri-te de mim. Deixei-me simplesmente ser arrastada pelo Hiro até ao gabinete. Acho que se isto continua assim vou ficar com fobia a escritórios._

_Entrámos dentro do gabinete que estava cheio de armas das grandes. Pelo menos não iam precisar de ir muito longe para me matar…podiam usar aquelas._

-Er…- _Pensa rápido Anina! Um assunto, uma desculpa…qualquer coisa!_ - Está um dia muito bonito não está? – _Qualquer coisa menos isso ii_

-Sim, lindo dia… Não te preocupes com o que se passou lá fora _- como não? -_ Posso chamar-te Anina? - _Perguntou enquanto me mandava sentar…sentar para quê? Ter uma morte mais confortável? Consenti que me chamasse de Anina. De que me valia a maneira como me chamava? Ele podia pegar numa_ _daquelas metralhadoras e matar-me agora mesmo. Mas não…tinham de me deixar sofrer! – _O Sesshoumaru disse que tu eras uma óptima agente e que quiseste vir para o Japão por questões pessoais. Foi então uma escolha? – _ESCOLHA? Eu vim praticamente arrastada! (sim, isto é verdade. O Sesshy arrastou-me de casa até ao aeroporto e ainda fui escoltada pelo Jaken, aquele sapo traidor! _**(outra personagem de InuYasha)**

-Preferia não falar sobre isso senhor.

-Oh, podes chamar-me Hiro ou Hiro-kun. Sabes, gostei muito da tua personalidade. O Sesshoumaru disse que tinhas uma personalidade vincada, mas não tanto! E também não disse que eras tão…graciosa - _É impressão minha ou ele está a atirar-se a mim?_

_**TocToc **_

_Não sei se fiquei mais assustada ou mais aliviada quando ouvi baterem á porta._

-Mandaste chamar Hiro? – _era o tal Kai! Mas é bem mais bonito do que imaginava: lindos olhos de um azul acinzentado, cabelos azuis também e corpo de Deus. Quem me dera ser eu a parceira dele…_

-Ah, Kai, queria apresentar-te a Anina Bazhedief. Veio transferida da Rússia e acaba de chegar à cidade.

-Nova secretária? – _ia-me engasgando. Mas o que é que esta gente tem? Não são capazes de me levar a sério? Se antes queria ser parceira dele, agora só quero ser a coveira, para me certificar que ele é bem enterrado! Porque idiotas machistas como ele deviam estar todos mortos! Grr _– Desculpa Hiro, mas se estás à espera que eu faça de guia turístico estás muito enganado. Mais vale dares-lhe um mapa.

_FÚRIA TOTAL! É esse o meu estado de espírito neste exacto momento. A minha cara deve estar engraçada porque o Hiro riu-se._

-Kai, engraçado como sempre….A Anina-chan é a tua nova parceira. – _Não sei quem caiu primeiro no chão, se ele, se eu, mas sei que os meu grito foi bem mais estridente que o dele!_

-O QUÊ??????????

-Hiro, isto só pode ser uma brincadeira! Ela nem deve ter idade para tomar conta dela, quanto mais para ser uma boa agente. - _Eu não sou uma "boa agente": sou uma óptima agente! _

-E posso saber porquê espertinho? Para que saibas sou uma agente de Elite! ELITE!

-Para começar, além de bebé, és uma rapariga. Hiro, ela só me vai atrapalhar! - _VOCÊS SÃO TESTEMUNHAS! Eu fui provocada! Mais uma vez mandei a calma dar uma curva e quando estava quase a atingir aquele imaturo, machista e insensível, neste salto soberbo, quando…_

_**POFT –** caí dura com cara no chão._

-Auch- _Quem pôs aquela mesa no meu caminho?_

-AHAHAHAH Isto é que vai ser a minha nova companheira? Huhuahua… Claro, uma agente de Elite…- _as lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos meus olhos. Era humilhante, nunca me tinham feito nada assim. (Bem, tirando a Kikyou e o Kouga) Levantei-me o mais dignamente que pude (o que foi muito pouco) e saí porta fora. Não queria saber, ia-me embora. Desta vez nem o Sesshoumaru me ia conseguir impedir. _

-Ei, onde vais? Anina-chan! A reunião ainda não acabou! - _Virei-me para trás, rodeada por chamas._

-PARA MIM SIM! CHEGA! Vou-me embora! E espero que tenhas uma morte dolorosa senhor " todo-poderoso!" – _Passei directa até à saída e desci. Saí amaldiçoando o prédio, o parvo do Hiro e o detestável do Kai! Comecei a andar sem rumo. Não demorou muito para notar uma coisa: estava perdida! Não consegui evitar e dei um pontapé numa pedra que estava no meio do caminho. Outra asneira: Doeu imenso! Pus-me a saltar um bocadinho enquanto tentava que a dor passasse._

-SESSSHY! ONDE ESTAVAS COM A CABEÇA PARA ME MANDARES PARA AQUI????

-Ridícula…Eu já sabia que não regulavas bem mas daí a falares sozinha…- _não! Não podia ser ele…para o bem da minha liberdade não podia ser ele. Ou eu estou enganada, ou mando outro para a enfermaria. Ok, contar até 3 e depois viro-me…: 1, 2, e 3!_

-TU? O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? Ah, não me digas! Hoje acordaste e decidiste que ias dar cabo da minha vida!

-Bom palpite mas não…o Hiro mandou-me vir buscar-te.

-Claro…e tu fazes tudo o que ele te manda.

-Não. Mas preciso de um parceiro ou fico fora dos casos mais interessantes.

-Sim… e eu preocupada com isso… Xauzinho, desenrasca-te. Pensava que não precisavas de mim.

-Para onde vais?

-Estás surdo? Vou-me embora. E-m-b-o-r-a! Para o sítio de onde não devia ter saído.

-O aeroporto é para o outro lado. - _Grr, idiota!_

-Obrigada pela informação - _agradeci secamente._

-Vais durar uma eternidade a ir a pé. - _Que melga!_

-Olha, fazes-me o favor de me desamparares a loja? Se queres tanto um parceiro procura um que esteja à tua altura. Um verme por exemplo!

-Ei, tem calma! O problema é que já procurei mas o Ray… (que é o único decente) – _Vais demorar muito? _– …vai tirar férias, o Tala já tem e os outros estão todos ocupados por isso só sobras tu - _E ainda tem lata de me dizer isso na cara!. Estava pronta para lhe dizer umas verdades, quando o meu telemóvel tocou…_

-SIIIIM?- _Perguntei irritada. Quem estava do outro lado até deu um salto de ir à lua e vir…mas depois falou calmamente._

-Ih, estás bem disposta hoje! Eu aqui preocupado Snif e sou assim rejeitado…

-Ah, Miou! _(é um diminutivo que eu uso com o Miroku_) Eu não sabia que eras tu!

-Algum problema?

-Ah, não… Nada que valha a pena, não te preocupes. – _disse deixando bem claro que me estava a referir ao Kai, que por sinal parecia estar interessado na conversa._ – Mas o que se passa para me ligares? Julgava que estavas ocupado.

-Queria saber como estava a correr o teu primeiro dia de trabalho!

-Na verdade…eu vou voltar hoje mesmo. Podes ir buscar-me ao aeroporto hoj… ei! Devolve-me isso!- _ele é suicida, só pode! O Kai tinha acabado de me arrancar o telemóvel da mão!_

-Está? Olha, tenho muita pena mas a tua namorada vai ficar aqui. Xauzinho – _ele…ele desligou! Desligou! (os meus olhos transformam-se em fontes) _

-Como te atreveste? Devolve-me! Devolve, já disse! - _o idiota estava a fazer joguinhos comigo e aproveitou-se por eu ser mais baixa uns bons centímetros do que ele e brincar com o telemóvel, fazendo-me dar saltos na inútil tentativa de o alcançar. _

-Não. Gostei dele. Mas se o quiseres mesmo de volta…eu posso pensar no teu caso se fores minha parceira.

-O QUÊ? Nem penses! Há muitos telemóveis no Mundo! _– virei costas, fechei os olhos e andei. _

-Cuidado com o poste!

-Que poste?

**PAFT**

_Esta doeu… Ah, que lindo…estou a ver uns passarinhos à minha volta…e 3 Kais…_

**-**Kai, não sabia que tinhas irmãos gémeos! **– **_Perguntei enquanto sentia as forças abandonarem-me. Esperei o contacto duro do chão mas ele nunca veio._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**FIM!**

**Luzes, câmaras…e ACÇÃO!**

**O típico cadeirão começa a rodar lentamente, no entanto, quando está prestes a ficar de frente para as câmaras, de repente passa a girar muito depressa, parando de um momento para o outro, fazendo a apresentadora (ou seja, moi), ser projectada pelo céu até aterrar "suavemente" (leia-se, no meio das câmaras e dos matérias que são considerados um estorvo, tais como vassouras e baldes)**

**MIROKU:** Ena! Uma apresentadora voadora! A nee-chan está mesmo a esforçar-se para ganhar audiências!

**SESSHOUMARU: **Nem vou comentar. ⌐⌐''

**LITTLEDARK rastejando até à cadeira, cheia de arranhões e despenteada : **Ohayou… ** com um sorriso absolutamente falso e com os olhos em chamas **Bah, não me pagam para isto! Bem, também não me pagam, mas mesmo que pagassem não era suficiente! Grr se eu apanho o engraçadinho que está a controlar a plataforma giratória!

**PRODUTOR dando com o papel do guião na cabeça: **CORTA! Maldito dia em que assinei o contracto!

**CAMERAMEN: **Mas estamos em directo!

**PRODUTOR:** Er…entaão…INTERVALO! Passem o raio dos anúncios

**_Aparece a Kagura (personagem de InuYasha)com um quimono muito curto e uma embalagem na mão_**

"_Perseguido por espíritos? Amaldiçoado por zombies como a megera da Kikiou? Então o que você precisa é do Sal Anti- assombração! Basta atirar um pouco na sua maldição, e terá o seu pesadelo terminado! _

_Compre Sal Anti- assombração e verá o seu coração livre de qualquer maldição!"_

**Entretanto nos bastidores…)**

**KAGOME:** INUYASHA! Eu tinha-te dito para não brincares com o controlo da cadeira! Isso não é nenhum jogo!

**INUYASHA tapando as orelhinhas super fofas (que por sinal vão ficar super magoadas quando eu lhe puser as mãos em cima): **Bah, não te preocupes. Vaso ruim não quebra, nunca ouviste dizer? Além de com as quedas que ela dá todos os dias mais as quedas que tem de dar nas filmagens, ela está mais que habituada

**(Voltando ao estúdio – littledark já recomposta)**

**LITTLEDARK:** Bem, depois deste pequeno acidente técnico é com grande emoção que vos volto a dizer: OHAYOU MINNA! Estou tão orgulhosa pelo número de reviews e de inscrições! Até compensa os danos causados nas gravações!

Mas bem, vamos ao que interessa porque vocês já devem estar fartos de me aturar! Em primeiro lugar, o habitual pedido de desculpas! Eu sei que devia ter postado mais cedo, mas foi-me impossível!! Mas eu juro que me vou esforçar! Vá lá, vocês podem confiar em mim, não? **coro de tosse no meio do público** tt É essa a confiança que têm em mim?

Snif, já que ninguém parece muito interessado, vou passar aos convidados de hoje! Em primeiro lugar, uma salva de palmas para Hilary Tachibana!!! **plateia com cara de sono, mas , ao ver o olhar de ódio de Hilary, rapidamente começam a bater palmas. Hilary senta-se já mais sorridente no sofá destinado aos convidados**. Também não nos podemos esquecer do fantástico Hiro Granger!! **Plateia um pouco mais entusiasmada. Coro de elogios de alguns membros da plateia feminina**

E POR ÚLTIMO, MAS DE FORMA NENHUMA MENOS IMPORTANTE, SENHORES E SENHORAS (ESPECIALMENTE SENHORAS), MENINOS E MENINAS (ESPECIALMENTE RAPARIGAS COM BOM GOSTO) O ÚNICO, O AMADO, O VENERADO, O ADORADO, O DESEJADO **(15 minutos depois – plateia masculina quase toda a dormir enquanto a feminina está quase roxa de tanto tentarem suster a respiração e a apresentadora quase sem voz** …O KAI HIWATARI!!!!!!!!!!!!! **( ambulâncias chegam para acudir as fãs, youkais, digimons e criaturas poderosas são colocadas para proteger o estúdio; metade da plateia masculina entusiasmada enquanto os restantes ou estão a atravessar uma crise de ciúmes ou no hospital devido ao entusiasmo das pessoas do sexo feminino presentes. Kai Hiwatari chega, calmamente e com o seu ar indiferente**

**LITTLEDARK empurrando Hilary de forma a que Kai se sente mais próximo dela:** Kai, o que nos podes dizer acerca das filmagens?

**KAI:** "…"

**LITTLEDARK:** n.n'E acerca do teu papel?

**KAI:** "…"

**LITTLEDARK já aborrecida:** Oh, acaba com essa fita Kai! Já todos pudemos ver como és na realidade! Além de que só estás aqui porque queres!

**KAI irónico:** Oh, claro que não! É que nem me apontaram uma espada, uma bazuca, uma beyblade e ainda uma espingarda à cabeça!

**LITTLEDARK: **Foi isso tudo? Eu já só me lembrava da parte da bazuca…D

**KAI suspirando:** Se eu não te responder não te vais calar pois não?

**LITTLEDARK: **Nop. D E olha que eu posso ser muito persistente! Por isso, sugiro que cooperes! **– sorriso felino enquanto aponta a espada usada nas gravações ao peito de Kai**

**KAI:** Hmp, não tenho escolha pois não?

**LITTLEDARK:** Então Kai, fala-nos um pouco do teu papel. Já deu para perceber que a personalidade do Kai actual está muito diferente da do original!

**KAI: **Exacto. Este Kai é muito mais descontraído e mais sociável. No entanto, isso não significa que ele seja como o idiota do Tyson.

**TYSON no meio da plateia:** Que tem eu?

**LITTLEDARK ignorando-o:** É verdade! Além de que este novo Kai também é muito misterioso! E estás a gostar de trabalhar connosco?

**KAI: **u.ú Como queres que te responda honestamente com essa coisa apontada ao meu coração? De qualquer forma, não está a ser mau de todo. É divertido infernizar a vida da Anina e também foi bom ter conhecido o Sesshoumaru. Descobri que eu e ele temos algumas coisas em comum…

**LITTLEDARK aterrorizada pela simples ideia de imaginar Kai e Sesshoumaru unirem-se para dominar o Mundo:** Er…passemos à nossa outra convidada n.n''. Hilary, tu és talvez a primeira amiga da Anina no Japão! O que sentiste quando a viste pela primeira vez?

**HILARY:** Bem, eu a princípio achei que ela se tinha enganado na porta e que tinha ido parar à agência por engano! Parecia tão novinha e inofensiva! Nem consegui acreditar que fosse uma agente de elite. É por isso que com o passar do tempo eu me vou tornar numa espécie de conselheira da Anina, já que em certos campos ela ainda é muito inexperiente. Além de que como sou mais velha posso ser uma espécie de figura materna para ela!

**LITTLEDARK:** u.u'' Claro… Também és das melhores amigas do Kai! Vais contar á Anina algum segredo sobre ele? E esse sentimento é só amizade?

**HILARY:** Eheh, eu represento uma Hilary bastante faladora, completamente diferente da original **ataque geral de tosse **e sou capaz de dar algumas pistas à Anina-chan…e quanto a pares… eu já tenho alguém de quem gosto, mas isso não pode ser revelado! **olhares cúmplices e sorrisinhos entre mim e ela**

**LITTLEDARK: **E agora o Hiro. Hiro, és o actual presidente da organização japonesa!

E a tua personalidade também foi muito alterada! Fala-nos um pouco da tua personagem.

**HIRO: **Bem, eu continuo a ser o irmão mais velho do Tyson, mas aqui sou muito mulherengo. Aliás, a Anina e eu vamos ficar mais próximos porque eu lhe lembro muito o irmão.

**MIROKU:** Eu bem disse que não era o único! Enfim, alguém que me vai compreender!

**SANGO dando-lhe um estalo:** Miroku, está calado!

**HIRO continuando:** E embora eu pareça muito irresponsável, quando se trata de trabalho sou um óptimo chefe e vou ser eu a decidir algumas coisas importantes acerca do futuro da Anina e do Kai.

Neste momento encontro-me a substituir o Touya, irmão da Sakura, que foi de Lua-de-mel.

**LITTLEDARK: **Bem, o tempo acabou!

O que acham que vai acontecer? Será que a Anina vai voltar á Rússia e acabar com a Kikyou de vez? Ou irá ficar no Japão mais uns tempos?

Não percam o próximo capítulo, porque eu, também não! **(eheh, sempre quis dizer isto!)**

E mandem reviews!


	3. O meu novo parceiro

**O meu novo parceiro**

-O QUÊ? Nem penses! Há muitos telemóveis no Mundo! _– virei costas, fechei os olhos e andei. _

-Cuidado com o poste!

-Que poste?

**PAFT**

_Esta doeu… Ah, que lindo…estou a ver uns passarinhos à minha volta…e 3 Kais…_

**-**Kai, não sabia que tinhas irmãos gémeos! **– **_Perguntei enquanto sentia as forças abandonarem-me. Esperei o contacto duro do chão mas ele nunca veio._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_-_Ai!_ – doía-me tanto a cabeça! Sentei-me no sofá e massajei-a. Não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, só me lembro que o idiota do Hiwatari tinha-me tirado o telemóvel e dito alguma coisa sobre um poste…depois disso estava tudo muito confuso. Ei, espera aí! Se eu bati num poste no meio da rua…como é que estou deitada num sofá? E pior…não é o MEU sofá! Olhei melhor e vi que o apartamento tinha uma decoração bem diferente da minha: era mais simples e sofisticado, bem diferente das minhas decorações alegres e confortáveis. Terei sido raptada? Ai meu Deus, aquele machista insuportável deve-me ter deixado sozinha no meio da rua. E se for um tarado? _

_Senti uma mão pousar-me no ombro: era o tarado! _

_-_LARGA-ME!_ – Gritei enquanto aplicava um golpe defensivo. Vi o meu raptor "voar" por cima de mim e bater com a cara no chão. Eheh, se ele pensava que eu era uma presa fácil estava muito enganado. Preparei-me para ver a cara do homem. O meu raptor era…o Kai Hiwatari? - _TU? Tu és o meu raptor? – _Voltei a cair no sofá_. Não acredito…meu Deus, que mundo é este? Sesshoumaru, para onde me enviaste? Para um país onde o meu parceiro é um tarado?

_-_Para que é que foi isso sua idiota? E que conversa é essa de raptor? _– Perguntou enquanto me olhava furioso. Confesso que me senti amedrontada com aquele olhar penetrante e MUITO ameaçador. Nota mental: Não voltar a atirar ninguém pelos ares sem ter a certeza de quem é – especialmente se for o Kai Hiwatari!_

-Er…desculpa! Eu-eu não sabia que eras tu…Pensava que era um tarado qualquer_… – murmurei completamente vermelha._

-Tarado? E quem é que te ia querer? Se soubesse que era assim que me ias agradecer, tinha-te deixado ficar no meio da rua. Hnp_ – Calma Anina, ele só está irritado por teres dado cabo dele – _Agente de Elite…Não sei o que passou pela cabeça do teu chefe para te deixar entrar. Não admira que te tenham mandado embora. _– Nota mental 2: Ignorar a nota mental 1 se essa pessoa for o Kai Hiwatari ou a Kikyou! Ele ainda não tinha acabado de falar e eu já o tinha atirado da janela abaixo. Vi-o cair para o meio da estrada no exacto momento em que os sinais ficavam verdes para os carros. Ri-me diabolicamente quando o vi ser esmagado por um camião. _

-Ei? Estás bem? E porque é que te estás a rir assim? És mesmo doida._ – ii Tinha sido só a minha imaginação: mas confessem, não era bom se tivesse mesmo acontecido? _

- Nada. -_ Disse enquanto tentava fazer uma cara inocente. Acho que resultou, embora ele ainda me olhasse de esguelha. – _Ah, é verdade, este é o teu apartamento? _– Perguntei curiosa. _

-Claro, de quem mais querias que fosse? -_ Era impossível manter uma conversa com aquele homem! Ele não era capaz de me tratar amavelmente. E pensar que quis ser a parceira dele. Ainda bem que não ia ter de o suportar. Dentro de alguns minutos estaria no aeroporto com viagem marcada para a Rússia. _

-Simpático como sempre. -_ comentei – _Espero que trates melhor o teu novo parceiro. - _disse secamente enquanto me tentava levantar. Estava a tentar manter o equilíbrio o que era difícil quando toda a casa andava à roda. _

_-_Ei, onde é que tu vais nesse estado?

-Para o aeroporto._ – tentei finalmente andar. Ufa, até não está a ser tão mau…acho que já consigo andaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

_Poft_

_Quando eu pensava que tinha voltado ao normal, desequilibrei-me e, azar dos azares, dei com a minha pobre cabeça no tampo da mesa ii_

_-_ Se tiveres que ir para algum lado miúda, é para o hospital. -_ Falou o senhor convencido enquanto me levantava e levava de volta para o sofá. Bem me queria ver livre daquele sofá que não era o meu. Não é que fosse desconfortável, mas só o simples facto de ser propriedade daquele homem idiota, mesquinho e convencido fazia-me querer sair dali o mais rapidamente para casa – a MINHA verdadeira casa!_

_-_Auuu!_- choraminguei com uma das mãos na cabeça - _Está a doer imenso!

-Sabes, acho que afinal não és doida de nascença como eu pensava. - _ele estava com um sorriso tão sincero que até me comovi. Talvez até não fosse má pessoa! Talvez tenha finalmente percebido que eu sou a melhor agente do mundo - _Tu és doida por causa das cabeçadas que andas a dar por aí. Quantas vezes já bateste com a cabeça hoje? A tua cabeça deve ser muito dura…Já pensaste em usar um capacete? Ahahahah!-_ retiro tudo o que disse! Ele é um insensível! ii Como pude acreditar que ele estava a tentar ser simpático? _

_-_Idiota! Se eu não estivesse com tantas dores eu…eu…atirava-me da janela abaixo!

-Não te queres atirar antes de outro andar, talvez do 3º? – _Fiquei completamente embaraçada: tinha-me enganado ao falar! Também, com tantas batidas na cabeça…._

-IDIOTA!!! Era a ti que eu ia atirar!!!

-Ui, isso devia doer…estamos no 9º andar…

-A ideia é doer! E doer muito! Talvez morresses! Grrr, odeio-te! Mal posso esperar a hora de apanhar o avião! Como é que alguém te pode aturar? Sinceramente, tenho muita pena do coitado que esteve contigo até agora_! – por momentos pareceu-me que ele tinha ficado um pouco desanimado, mas o que ele disse a seguir mudou logo a minha opinião:_

-Pelo menos, ele não era uma pirralha que nem olha por onde anda. Se queres mesmo voltar para o teu namoradinho volta. Eu levo-te até ao aeroporto. –_ Acreditam que ele ainda tem lata de falar do Miroku? Para começar ele é meu irmão. Claro que não o corrigi, afina, quem o mandou atender as minhas chamadas? _

-Ainda bem_. – a raiva que eu sentia era bem maior que a dor. Quem é que ele julga que é para falar assim comigo? Quem começou foi ele! Vocês são minhas testemunhas! – _Mas antes tenho de ir buscar umas coisas a casa._ - Levantei-me e recusei o apoio dele. Quanto maior fosse a distância entre nós dois, melhor! Saímos do apartamento e começamos a andar pelo corredor._

_-_Que engraçado! _– Exclamei com um enorme sorriso - _A cor do teu corredor é igual à do meu!_ – Porque é que ele me olhava com aquele ar de : afasta-te-de-mim-sua-louca? Podia ter gritado com ele se não fosse outra descoberta. – _Ah, o teu elevador também é igual ao meu! Vocês têm prédios assim tão parecidos uns com os outros no Japão? - _ei, porque é que ele se está a voltar de costas para mim? Saímos do elevador em direcção à porta do rés-do-chão e fiz outra inacreditável descoberta. _– E estas plantas são uma cópia das do meu prédio! Os vossos arquitectos são muito precisos com a decoração!

-Anina, faz-me um favor: CALA-TE!_ - ii O que é que ele tem contra mim? Prometi a mim mesma calar-me, mas não consegui._

-Ah! Até o teu porteiro é igual! -_ De repente fez-se uma luz! Parei repentinamente o que o fez bater contra mim. - _Espera aí: temos apartamentos idênticos; corredor, elevadores e plantas iguais e o porteiro é o mesmo! Isso quer dizer que…isso quer dizer que… – _virei-me para trás em câmara lenta, completamente azul enquanto o Kai me olhava com o mesmo ar aterrorizado. Quando acabei de me virar fiz uma chocante descoberta _– O PRÉDIO É O MESMO!! -_ um tremor de terra, sem dúvida, foi registado. Corri com todas as minhas forças pela porta dentro e foi milagre ela estar aberta, senão tinha-a partido em pedaços. Subi as escadas até ao 8º andar ainda mais depressa que o elevador, enquanto tentava encontrar as minhas chaves. Quando abri a fechadura e vi o meu apartamento, gritei ainda mais alto: _NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!

_-_Passaste-te ou quê? -_ Perguntou o Kai com as mãos a tapar os ouvidos. De onde tinha ele saído? Credo, parece um fantasma! – Ah, e já agora, eu não sou um fantasma… - O.O E…ele consegue ler mentes? – Bazhedief, sua idiota! Eu vim de elevador! Aquela invenção que serve para subires e descer sem te cansares? Ao invés de subir mais de 300 escadas a correr…Já agora…foste rápida. Mas não muito. – Grrrr seu maldito! Eu podia muito bem ter batido o recorde de velocidade mundial a subir escadas caso ele existisse! – Mas já agora…diz lá porque estás aí a gritar… - Horrorizada e com a cara lavada em lágrimas devido ao desgosto, disse entre soluços:_

_- _Somos vizinhos! BuáÁ!

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Foram precisos vários minutos e litros de água com açúcar para me fazerem acalmar um pouco, depois de ter sido praticamente arrastada pelo Kai para dentro de casa. Não pensem que foi bondade dele! Ele só me levou lá para dentro porque estava com vergonha de os vizinhos estarem todos a olhar para nós com caras muito suspeitas._

-Snif. Vizinhos…não faltava mais nada…eu já não sofri que chegue Meu Deus? Porquê? Porquê eu? É impossível ter feito tão mal a alguém para merecer isto!

-AHAHAH! Não estás a dramatizar um bocado? Somos vizinhos e depois? Eu até acho engraçado! E pensar que só reparaste depois de veres o porteiro. _- Levantei-me com os olhos cobertos pelos meus longos cabelos e com um sorriso diabólico._

-TU!_ – Disse fazendo Kai dar um pequeno salto – _Tufizeste de propósito! Andas a seguir-me não andas?_ – Enquanto o meu sorriso se abria um pouco mais._

-Anina…tu não estás a dizer coisa com coisa…eu já cá morava antes…deves estar com açúcar a mais no sangue…ou então foi das pancadas seguido pelo choque da descoberta…é melhor irmos ao hospital…_ – disse com uma gota na cabeça e um sorriso nervoso._

– Hospital? Eu não preciso de Hospital…mas TU vais precisar! Achas-te muito esperto, hã? Pois eu vou acabar contigo!_ - Gritei enquanto tirava a minha espada/ punhal (esta espada foi-me oferecida pelo tio Inu-Taisho, o pai do Sesshoumaru e do Inu, o melhor agente de sempre. Tem a particularidade de, aparentemente, ser um pequeno punhal, mas quando invocado, transforma-se numa espada. Ando sempre com ele para ocasiões como esta) – _Eu vou-te cortar em pedacinhos!_ - Disse enquanto o atacava. O diabo do homem era rápido e conseguiu-se desviar, mas não me preocupei; ele não era nada comparado comigo! Voltei a atacar, e ainda apliquei alguns movimentos de Karaté e Judo – _Vou fazer-te sofrer muuuito! Devias ter pensado melhor antes de te meteres comigo! Kai Hiwatari! –_ Não sei quando começou, mas além da cara do Kai, via também a da Kikyou _- Kikyou, vou matar-te também! –_ Partindo ainda com mais força para cima da minha vítima. Manobrava a espada quase às cegas, tamanha a raiva, só pensava no prazer que ia sentir quando acabasse com os dois…_

-Anina! Anina, a brincadeira já passou dos limites…isto está a ficar perigoso! -_ Dizia ele enquanto saltava e tentava escapar-me. Pobre idiota, não sabe que é inútil tentar sobreviver ao ataque de um Taisho irritado? Tinha herdado o sangue Taisho da minha mãe, irmã do InuTaisho e até do meu pai, primo afastado da minha mãe. _

_-_Brincadeira? Eu não estou a brincar! Nãão! Eu estou a falar muito a sério! Quem te mandou hã? A Kikyou? Ah, mas se pensas que me vais destruir estás muito enganado! - _novo golpe _- EU VOU MATAR-TE!-_ era agora! Ele não tinha por onde fugir, estava encurralado contra a parede... Os meus olhos brilharam de raiva. Ia acabar com aquele empecilho na minha vida. Dei um sorriso maldoso e levantei a espada. Eram só mais uns segundos e ia acabar com a fonte do meu desespero._

_- _Prepara-te para sentir o aço da minha espada! _- Sempre quis dizer isto XD! - _Iah! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -_ Bem, para quem não percebeu, o AHHHH, não fazia parte do meu "grito" de guerra! No último momento o Kai tinha-se desviado e eu tinha ido direitinha contra a parede e o pior é que lá tinha dado com a minha cara com toda a força. _

- Estás bem?_ – Estou bem? Mas que raio de pergunta é essa? _

-PAREÇO-TE BEM? TU POR ACASO ACHAS QUE EU ESTOU BEM? Ah, não me digas…não reparaste que eu acabei de me espatifar contra a parede? Porquê? Porquê eu? –_ fiz a minha pose mais dramática e disse - _Será que já nem posso matar este desgraçado? Que Deus é este?

_-_ Um Deus que gosta de mim?_ – Perguntou-me com um sorriso que ainda me irritou mais, se é que era possível!_

-Se tu soubesses a vontade que eu tenho de te partir a cara não dizias isso. -_ falei calmamente, contrariando a fúria que ainda estava dentro de mim._

- Já reparei…ou não te lembras que me andaste a perseguir com uma espada na mão?_ – Mostrei-lhe a língua malcriadamente. Ele tinha um feitio impossível…mas tenho de admitir…a cara de vítima dele quase me fez rir. Quase! Só quase! Não pensem que me esqueci do que ele me fez!_

- E matava-te se não fosse uma coisa: estou completamente cansada._ – disse enquanto me atirava para cima do sofá. Acho que isto tem a ver com o facto de ter subido as escadas a correr até ao 8º andar…_

-Cansas-te muito depressa._ - Não me dei ao trabalho de lhe responder. Ele não ia viver muito tempo…não enquanto eu tivesse a minha espada ih ih – _Oh, amuou a menina?_ – Continuei a ignorar embora uma veia se começasse a salientar. Estou decidida a ignorá-lo e nada, mas mesmo NADA me vai fazer mudar de opinião _– Afinal tens mesmo uma cabeça dura. Já viste o estrago que fizeste na parede?

_-_O QUÊ? -_ Levantei-me do sofá num pulo e olhei atordoada para a parede enquanto procurava um buraco ou um estrago qualquer na minha rica e nova paredinha. Mas…- _Onde? Não vejo nada? – _Perguntei enquanto tentava procurar melhor. _

-És mesmo burra. Não viste que eu estava a gozar contigo? AHAHA Devias ter visto a tua cara! Estavas tão cómica!

_EU TENTEI CONTROLAR-ME! MAS NÃO DAVA! Olhei com raiva para o meu inimigo e pulei para cima dele atirando-o ao chão, enquanto o tentava esganar e dava murros. Mas ele ria-se! Ria-se!_

-Não tens força nenhuma! Isso são cócegas._ – dizia enquanto se ria e me tentava afastar. _

_-_QUE ÓDIO! ODEIO-TE! ODEIO-TE… ODEIO-TE… ODEIO-TE! -_ gritei desesperada enquanto batia com mais força. Fiquei assim uns bons minutos mas tive que desistir tal eram as dores dos meus pulsos. Simplesmente deixei-me cair em cima dele com a respiração descontrolada._

-Anina…

-O que queres imbecil?_ – Perguntei um pouco mais calma, ainda a arfar, com a minha cabeça poisada no seu peito, mas sem que me ativesse apercebido. Todo aquele "exercício" tinha-me deixado sem energia suficiente para me sentir com raiva e para me levantar de onde estava e até PARA notar em cima de QUEM eu estava!_

-Porque é que não queres tanto ser minha parceira? – _Abri os meus olhos e erguendo um pouco a minha cabeça, olhei-o espantada. Mais uma vez pareceu-me notar um misto de tristeza na sua voz._

-Ainda perguntas? Ris-te na minha cara, gozas-me, persegues-me, roubas-me o telemóvel, fazes-me ir contra um poste, subir estas escadas todas e ir contra uma parede. Esqueci-me de alguma coisa?

-Eu preciso muito que fiques. Não quero perder o meu lugar_ – Eu bem que gostaria de poder negar mas ele estava tão lindoooo assim, com aquele ar mais tristinho e sem aquele sorriso irritante! – _Ficas?_ – Como é que eu podia negar alguma coisa se ele me pedia com aqueles olhinhos? Ia responder quando finalmente reparei que estava deitada no chão e em cima dele! O meu cansaço todo desapareceu, pois levantei-me o mais rapidamente que consegui e afastei-me. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ele também fez o mesmo. Tinha de pensar na resposta que lhe ia dar, mas antes de dar por mim já estava a falar._

-Eu às vezes sou um bocado tonta…e faço muitas asneiras e confusão. Também não penso muito antes de fazer as coisas… além de me irritar facilmente, mas…eu vou tentar melhorar. – _Voltei a deitar-me no chão com um sorriso que há muito não fazia, mais concretamente, desde que viera para o Japão._ - Eu aceito Kai._ – Esperei um abraço, ou então alguma coisa como nos romances. _

-Ei, eu não te estou a pedir em casamento!_ – Se eu já não estivesse deitada tinha caído! O Kai lindinho e adorável tinha desaparecido e na sua vez estava o senhor irritante. Já agora, o que é que passou pela minha cabeça para eu ter dito aquelas coisas todas sobre a Minha pessoa? Talvez devesse MESMO reconsiderar a hipótese de usar um capacete – _Mas eu aceito-te como minha parceira, mesmo tendo esses defeitos todos. Ah, e toma_. – Acrescentou enquanto me atirava o telemóvel. Ai o meu bebé! Até já tinha saudades! Pensei em fazer uma chamada à Sango para lhe contar as novidades mas ele estava desligado (provavelmente obra do ser extraterrestre que estava no meu apartamento). Estive no vai-não-vai para resolver o ligar mas… estava com tanto…so…sono…ai… Devo ter feito alguma expressão que o assustou, pois ele agarrou-me e levantou-me do chão._

-Ei, Anina…Anina? – _Sono…começava a vê-lo a dobrar…caí para a frente, e como ele não estava a contar, acabámos por cair os dois no meio do chão. Nem tentei levantar-me, estava tão bem ali…ele pode ser um idiota desgraçado mas até que é macio e confortável…pelo menos serve de cama… -_O que é que estás a fazer? – _Perguntou enquanto eu me aninhava com a cabeça nos ombros dele._

_Maninho…Sango…parece-me que a minha vida deu uma volta de 180 graus graças ao senhor Sesshoumaru…mas vai correr tudo bem. Tenho a certeza_.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**FIM**

**Luzes…câmara…e 1, 2, 3, Estamos no ar!**

**O habitual cadeirão começa a rodar mostrando dois apresentadores…**

**INUYASHA vestido a rigor e com um ar amuado: **Olá, bem vindos a mais uma edição deste cantinho idiota que não interessa a ninguém.

**KAGOME (de vestido negro, comprido e decotado) dando-lhe um encontrão:** InuYasha…SENTA!

**INUYASHA dando com tudo no chão: **Feh

**KAGOME com um sorriso nervoso: **Bem, como já se devem ter apercebido, hoje quem está a apresentar o programa sou eu e o InuYasha…

**INUYASHA:** Tudo isto porque a incompetente da nossa chefe demorou séculos a postar o novo capítulo e tem demasiada vergonha para dar a cara…e bem…digamos que neste momento está também impossibilitada de aparecer…alguém se dignou a contar o número de acidentes que ela teve neste capítulo?

**KAGOME:** Pobre littledark, snif… **(acenando para as câmaras)** little-chan, boas melhoras! Temos a certeza de que vais ficar bem e recuperar para as próximas filmagens…assim que tirares o gesso. Até lá espero que te divirtas no hospital!

**INUYASHA:** Hai, hai! E diverte-te aí com a Kikyou!

**KAGOME:** Kikyou? InuYasha seu cachorro! Estás preocupado com ela?

**PRODUTOR:** ii Outra briga não… violência não é boa para as audições…

**MIROKU: **Não se preocupe, senhor! Eu já previa uma coisa destas…por isso…ei, Hiro, hora do plano B!

**HIRO:** Claro! KAGOME! Hora do plano B!

**KAGOME parando de esganar o InuYasha:** O plano B? Er…Bem, vamos passar agora a uma entrevista especial! Isso mesmo! Directamente do Hospital mais próximo…a nossa querida MAYLENE!

**Um ecrã gigante aparece, revelando a Maylene à porta do que parece ser um quarto de hospital.**

**MAYLENE com os seus longos cabelos soltos e vestida de enfermeira:** Ohayou minna! Daqui Maylene, directamente do Hopital onde a nossa querida produtora e adorada filha está internada e onde a não tão importante actriz secundária Kikyou também se encontra **(tosse)**…bem, isto vai ser uma autêntica surpresa para ela já que nem sequer suspeita da nossa presença! **– Prepara-se para abrir o quarto** – Vamos então ver como está a nossa simpática e pacífica menina está! Com certeza elas vão ficar muito felizes com a nossa presença! Esperamos animar estas duas enfermas… **(mais baixo)** Porque é que tenho o pressentimento de que isto vai correr mal?

**Maylene abre a porta…e é atingida por uma almofada…uma das que voam pelo ar de uma cama para a outra das duas pacientes…**

**KIKYOU apenas com um braço sem gesso e com todo o resto do corpo coberto por ligaduras:** SUA IDOTA, ARROGANTE E PRESUNÇOSA!

**LITTLEDARK com a cabeça cheia de ligaduras e um dos pés com gesso**: SUA VADIA, ESTÚPIDA E INCOMPETENTE!

**KIKYOU:** IDOTA!

**LITTLEDARK: **VASO MAL-CHEIROSO!

**KIKYOU: **PRODUTORA DESUMANA! ESCRAVIZADORA! DITADORA!

**LITTLEDARK: **SUA ASSOMBRAÇÃO, PREGUIÇO—er…Mãe? O.O

**MAYLENE: **Er…eheh…e aqui estão as nossas meninas…que se dão tão…bem…? u.u'' Pelo menos podemos ver que a doença não vos afectou a garganta…

**KIKYOU:** Oh meu Deus! Estão a filmar! Desliguem as câmaras, desliguem as câmaras! Oh meu Deus, que tal estou?

**MAYLENE nervosa: **Kikyou…estamos em directo…e estás perfeita…essas ligaduras ficam-te…lindamente

**LITTLEDARK:** DIRECTO? Mas que raio…quem é o idiota que está no comando?

**MAYLENE:** O idiota do teu "irmão". Mas littledark, querida, er…já que estamos em directo…não nos queres dizer umas palavrinhas… tipo AGORA! ò.ó

**LITTLEDARK: **C-Claro…muito obrigada por acompanharem a fic apesar dos atrasos…mas sabem como é…nem sempre temos tempo para fazer o que gostamos…por isso espero que me perdoem. E mandem muitas reviews!

**KIKYOU:** Vai sonhando…

**MAYLENE:** Ouviram-na! E por aqui é tudo! Vá lá, desliguem as câmaras antes que tenhamos um homicídio em directo! **(vendo as duas começarem a encarar-se novamente)**

**De volta ao estúdio… Kagome sozinha e alguns faxineiros a limparem discretamente manchas de…sangue(?) que estavam no chão.**

**KAGOME:** Obrigada Maylene! Adoramos esta…entrevista u.u. Passemos à segunda parte do programa… Ficámos muito contentes ao ver os vossos reviews. Foram muito encorajadores! E ficámos ainda mais ao ver que se mostras interessados na fic! Por exemplo, o **FireKai **fez-nos duas perguntas muito interessantes às quais vamos responder com muito gosto! Para isso vamos chamar dois dos nossos personagens… uma salva de palmas para o Sesshoumaru e para o Hiro!

**(a plateia aplaude e ambos sentam-se)**

**KAGOME: **Sesshoumaru, a primeira pergunta é sobre a idade da Anina…já que estão sempre a haver muitos comentários na fic acerca da sua idade!

**SESSHOUMARU: **A Anina tem 19 anos, logo, é maior de idade, pelo que pode conduzir. No entanto, parece muito mais nova, pelo que ninguém lhe dá a idade que tem...sendo muitas vezes confundida com alguma rapariga colegial.

Além disso, a maioria dos agentes de elite são bem mais velhos já que é muito difícil um ser promovido. No entanto, a Anina começou a treinar desde muito nova e apesar do que parece, é bastante poderosa e competente, conseguindo distinguir-se. E, claro, os agentes do Japão ainda vão ter muitas surpresas….

**KAGOME:** Arigatou, Sesshoumaru! E a segunda pergunta é sobre ti, Hiro! No último capítulo dissemos que eras um substituto do Touya! Podias esclarecer-nos esta situação?

**HIRO:** Claro! O Touya é o chefe do nosso departamento Japonês **(fic Sem Barreiras da Rosana)** mas, depois de muitas peripécias, acabou por se casar e retirou-se do serviço por tempo indeterminado. Como é óbvio não podíamos deixar a organização sem um presidente…por isso ele escolheu-me a mim! Uma escolha que com certeza não agradou a muita gente…e que ainda vai trazer alguns problemas aos nossos agentes…mas disso não posso falar… Mas se quiserem posso falar do meu cargo, que claro, é perfeito para mim…quem mais ia ter competência para ele?

**KAGOME: **u.ú…Claro… Bem, espero que tenham ficado esclarecidos! E quando tiverem dúvidas, não hesitem! Perguntem que nós iremos responder n.n

E já agora, o que acharam deste capítulo? Será que a relação entre o Kai e a Anina vai melhorar? O Hiro deixará de ser tarado e irá transformar-se num chefe responsável? E será que eu vou ser finalmente promovida? Para saberem as respostas…não percam o próximo capítulo!


End file.
